


By The Fire

by Writeonthrough (Schroederplayspiano)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Scotland, Vacation, canon compliant up to 3x19, fireside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroederplayspiano/pseuds/Writeonthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz and Jemma take time off S.H.I.E.L.D. to visit Scotland for a summer vacation, they have a chance to talk about the past year together and apart and see sides of the other they didn’t know existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShipping/gifts).



The crackling fire led Fitz into the living room of the summer vacation home. S.H.I.E.L.D. had given them the week off and Fitz and Jemma seized the opportunity to spend some quiet time in Scotland together. 

Fitz found Jemma laying on floor floor near the fire. For some reason, she reminded him of a fairytale character. Which was odd, because he hadn’t thought of fairytales since in years. Perhaps it was because he had never seen Jemma in a flowing dress before. Maybe it was how her blue dress spread around her on the floor. Or—it how she was reading Pride and Prejudice by the fire, biting her lip in anticipation of what the next page would bring. 

Fitz would have been content to watch her read for hours—he wasn’t sure if he knew Jemma read fiction, but how else would he have known how and why she bite her lip while reading? Just as he relished the moment, Jemma broke her concentration and looked up at him.

“Oh, hey!” She shut the hardback and started to push herself up.

Fitz outstretched his arm towards her. “No, don’t get up. You’re prefect just there.” 

“Ugh, Fitz.” Jemma sighed, but nevertheless adjusted her position on the floor and shook her head. 

As Fitz approached her, the fire’s warmth heated his face on the cool Scottish night. “Beautiful,” he said into her eyes and he sat down beside her. 

Jemma’s blush deepened and Fitz knew it had nothing to do with the fire. “And here I was—half-worried—you would poke fun at my outfit choice.” 

“Never.” Fitz reached over to touch a dress sleeve. The blue fabric was light and soft and clung perfectly around her curves. “I love it.”

Jemma’s happiness beamed from her as she whispered, “You do?”

“I do.” Fitz replied sincerely, tracing the material over her shoulders and down her back.

“You know,” Jemma waited to finish until their gazes met. “This dress is the one I wanted to wear for our first date.”` 

Fitz’s hand froze. “What?” 

She closed her eyes for moment, preparing to sink back into memories she hoped would soon be forgotten. “I don’t know, I was talking to myself—to you—during my first day or so on that stupid planet and I found myself wondering if I should wear a dress or not…but then as I wondered, I found myself already picturing myself wearing this dress,” Jemma looked down at the flow-y material. “And you pulling out my chair and everything.” 

Fitz watched Jemma’s forehead crease as she sucked in a deep breath. He felt cool air on his face as she exhaled, giving him a sad smile. “At least you got to pull out my chair. That part of the dream came true, didn’t it?” 

He brought his palm to her cheek. As she leaned into it, Fitz’s heart ached remembering times lost in a way he hadn’t done in months. “I dreamed about pulling your chair out too,” Fitz confessed.

“You did?” She whispered, breathlessly. 

“Uh-huh. I did. I dreamed about so many times that when it actually happened, there was I moment where I worried I might still be dreaming.” 

Jemma’s breath caught. It took her a moment to release it again, but when she did, she leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other and Fitz brought his hands to cup her cheeks.

When they broke, they leaned their foreheads together. Fitz curved his fingers inward as he raised a hand to stroke through her hair. Jemma watched his gaze wander as he searched her face and curls, wondering about all the things they had to go through to bring them to this moment in their lives. 

Not daring to speak louder than a whisper, Jemma broke their silence. “What else did you dream about?”

The question took Fitz from his trance, but still he didn’t answer. Instead, he shook his head slowly and offered her a warm smile. 

“Come on,” Jemma pulled back from him.

“It doesn’t matter.” Fitz whispered.

“Doesn’t matter? How can it not—”

“Jemma.” Fitz sat up and took both her hands in his. “You know why it doesn’t matter? Because we’re both here—together, in Scotland, in love, and I couldn’t be happier.” Jemma opened her mouth to agree with him, but Fitz wouldn’t let her speak. “I was watching you read by the fire just now and you know what I realized?” 

Jemma stared blankly at him. “That this is the only time you’ve seen me in a dress apart from graduation? Or since when do I read fiction books?” 

“Huh—that is physic link of ours is really quite something—”

Jemma dropped her hands, “Ugh, Fitz!”

“I was thinking about how tonight reminds me of fairytales. What, with you reading by the fire in your blue dress, and how this room is perfect for dancing.” 

“So—” Jemma tried hard to figure out what he was saying. “I reminded you of Belle from Beauty and the Beast?” As she started to ramble, her words flowed fast from her mouth. “I am not really sure I’m comfortable with that analogy. And since when do you know disney movies? Have we ever had this conversation? How could I—” 

Fitz stood on his feet and offered her his hand. “Dance with me, Jemma.” 

Jemma scoffed at the suggestion, but as she did so she searched around the room. It would be perfect for dancing. She even had enough room between the chairs and the fireplace to twirl. 

As she stood, Jemma felt Fitz’s hand stretch behind the small of her back and pull her closer. Slowly, the couple swayed together.

Before long, Jemma started giggling. “But there’s no music.”

Fitz shot her a quick look of disapproval. “Shhhh. Listen.” He rested his cheek on her hair. “There’s Gershwin and Goodman and maybe some Sinatra—I’m not sure.” 

Jemma pulled away from him to look at his face. “Okay. Who are you and what did you do with my Fitz?” 

Instead of answering, Fitz arced his arm so she could twirl. When she returned into his arms, Fitz pulled her closer, making sure there was no distance left between them. “Shhh. This is my favorite song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SimplyShipping for the double prompt. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always welcome. ♥︎


End file.
